Beyond The Storm
by LastSurvivorOfTheApocalypse
Summary: After her sister disappeared when they were little, Anna finds herself in a world she never knew could exist. AU, incest, slowburn.


''Anna, wait!'' The eight year old called out, as her little sister ran ahead into the forest. It was fall, leaves covered the earthy ground of nature, dipping the world in a sea of orange and yellow. While their parents were busy working on their recent book, the girls decided to play in their backyard, collecting leaves and chestnuts. Today however, the carroty haired girl, which had as always a head of her own, decided to explore the wide treelines which adjoined their backyard. That however was strictly forbidden by their parents, but which didn't itch the younger girl in the slightiest.

''Come on Elsa, don't you want to see the trolls?''

Anna gushed, climbing over a tree trunk and landing on her behind on the other side, which caused Elsa to not see her little sister. Of course there were no trolls to find, but both girls always imagined what might lay within the tall wooden trunks of the, how they called it, entchanted forest. They pictured living stones, unicorns, fairys and dragons. Giving each creature their own unique tale and proving they were truely their parents children, when it came to fantasy and story telling.

Elsa ran up to the trunk, worried something might had happen to the younger girl.

''Ann-AAAAA.''

At that moment the redhead sprang up and takled her older sister, so they both landed in the foliage. The smell of leaves and moist earth filled Elsa's nose and she shoved the giggling girl off of her.

''That's not funny, you scared me!''

She stood up, furiously picking the leaves and dirt off of her blue coat and white shawl.

''Come on, Anna, let's get back.''

She pulled her still giggling sister to her feet and clasped her hand tightly. She was about to drag Anna back to their house, but Suddenly dark clouds appeared right above of them in the sky and Elsa watched in concern how it got darker.

''What's happening?''

Anna wondered her gaze also turned upwards. She pressed herself close to her sisters side. Then they saw how white flakes sailed slowly through the air down, making their first contact with the ground. Both girls watched in awe how snowflakes in different sizes landed on their hair, clothes, faces and around them.

The taller girl giggled, as a really big one landed on her sisters little nose and Anna focused her gaze on said snowflake, making a silly face. They both then laughed happily and ran around in circles.

''This is amazing!''

Anna yelled, throwing her hands in the air, trying to catch the frozen water. Elsa on the other hand examinated a snowflake, which rested in her palm. Her eyes skimmed over every little detail about it. Strangely it didn't melt, against her warm skin. Elsa frowned, not noticing how the wind suddenly picked up and a wild blizzard erupted around the girls. Anna's gushing died down, as the wind began to tug at her clothes and she began to shiver violently.

''Elsa!''

The redhead screamed in panic, holding onto her cloak. Alarmed Elsa ran to her little sister, opening her own cloak, pulling it around the shivering girl.

''We have to get out of here!''

Elsa yelled over the whistling wind. But the girls watched in horror how the storm intensified, blinding them completely in the process. Elsa turned in every direction, trying to catch any clue on where they had to go, but all she saw, was white. Single snowflakes, which got stuck to their clothes and hair, were already forming chunks of ice. Surprisingly Elsa barely felt the cold, Anna on the other hand wouldn't stop trembling like a chihuahua. The older girl made then a decision. Reluctantly she let go of the younger girl, but still holding her close, so she wouldn't get lost. First she took off her coat. Before holding it open for Anna to slip in, she shook it, causing the ice chunks to fall off, but they got replaced by new ones shortly after . At first stubborn, but after a strict glare of her sister, Anna eventually slipped into the cloak, snuggling into the soft fabric. Then Elsa pulled off her scarf as well and slung it around Anna's own, and also over her head, like a hood.

"There."

Elsa said, in a calming tone, rubbing her sisters arms.

''Aren't you cold?''

Anna squeaked worried, now that her sister stood only in a blue pullover in the middle of a blizzard.

But before Elsa could form an answer, something suddenly forcefully tugged at her right leg, causing the girl to fall.

She screamed in terror trying to loosen the grip around her leg, but without success.

"Elsa!"

The younger girl cried out grabbing Elsa's right hand. Trying to save her sister from the unknown attacker, the six year old fell however after a rough pull. She lost her grip onto Elsa's hand. Screaming her lungs out, the blonde disappeared in the white storm.

''NOOOO! ELSA!"

Hot tears ran down her reddened cheeks, as the redhead picked herself up and began to stumble after her sister. Elsa's screams got quiter with every passing second, only worsening Anna's despair.

After minutes, which felt like hours, the redhead broke down in exhaustion and lost her consciousness.

* * *

''What do you think?''

Indun asked expectantly, after she showed her husband her ideas for the last chapter of their current book. They were sitting in their livingroom, papers were spread out everywhere. On the couch, the carpet, the couch table and the few chairs they brought from the kitchen. They themselves sat on the carpet. Usually they would work in their home office, but now that their daughters were playing in the outside, the adults had a better eye on them from the livingroom. Agnar eyed the paper in his hand over in thoughts. He pulled his classes down to regard his waiting wife with a proud smile.

''I love it, honey.''

Even after 8 years of marriage, words like these from her husband, still made her heart flutter. She turned away, smiling bashfully.

Her eyes however caught something unusual in the garden, and she immediatly sat up to get a better look.

Fear tugged at her heart and she slowly approched the window.

''Someones laying in our backyard.''

Alarmed, Agnar stood up as well, not wasting any more time, he dashed out of the house. Within seconds he was by his daughters only indication that it was truly her was the firey hair, which stuck out between the few gaps of the white shawl. With shaky hands he turned the little girl on her back and picked her up. She was ice cold in his arms, her face was covered with frostbites but she was breathing. He called her name a few times, but she wouldn't wake up.

''Where..where is Elsa?''

Iduna whimpered, as Agnar reached the entrance of the house. She was clutching the doorframe which appeared to be the only support preventing her to fall to her knees.

''I'll search for Elsa, here take her and call emergency! She needs a doctor!''

Agnar commanded, trying to sound calm, but failed. Iduna pressed Anna tightly to her chest, stroking her cold, wet hair. Her husband ran outside, into the forrest, calling for his eldest. Only later it appeared, that he would never get an answer.

* * *

**13 years later**

Trying her best to listen to her biology teacher, Anna found herself drifting off in class. Every year at this particular day, her mind was restless, well more restless than usual. Today marked 13 years since her sister disappeared and for Anna it was like it just happened yesterday. After she woke up in the hospital that day, her mother would fire questions at her to where Elsa was and what happened. And she would tell her what happened. That the blizzard took Elsa, pulled her into it's depths. Her parents wouldn't believe her, it also didn't help, that there was no trace of a blizzard in the first place that day. No snow, no frost, nothing, only the autumn weather of early November. They just waved it off as some fantasy and ordered her to tell the truth, to tell them what rly happened, but of course Anna wouldn't tell anything else.

It destroyed their family. After years without any success or trace, the police of Arendelle eventually put a hold on the search. Her father lost hope and wanted to move on, wanted to pull his family out of this missery, but her mother wouldn't accept it. Til this day, she would walk around , spreading flyers with her sisters photo around town. Her father couldn't take it anymore and they got divorced. Leaving the dark memories and his old life behind, he was now living with his new family in another city. Anna would visit him now and then, but he would avoid the Elsa subject completly. She however was living with her mother, stuck in the same house, with the same backyard, with the same forest where everything happened.

In thoughts, Anna broke her pencil in two pieces. The sound of bursting wood bringing her back into reality. She put the pieces down on her desk and rubbed her tired eyes. After she opened them again a folded paper was laying on her desk top. Confused she looked around and caught Megara Marakis waving at her and sending her a shy smile. Megara was one of the most popular girls in her school and it was thrilling, that said girl of all people wrote Anna. She unfolded the paper.

'Wanna meet me outside? I have to tell you something.'

She turned around again and Megara pointed with her head to the classroom door. Anna gave her a smile and nodded.

''Excuse me, Mr. Baker?''

Anna called out and the teacher turned away from the blackboard, to look at the redhead.

''Miss Anderson, what is it this time?''

He asked annoyed, eyeing the redhead sceptically.

''I have to use the bathroom.''

He sighed reluctantly.

''Fine but hurry, this subject is really important.''

''I promise. Can I take someone with me? You know I'm scared to go alone.''

Knowing full well what happened to her sister, the teachers went really easy on the teen, which of course lighened throughout the years. They however still showed empathy when it came to such requests. They knew events like this could scar a child for a lifetime. Mr. Baker gave a quick nod.

The redhead sprung up and left the classroom with Meg in tow. Both girls made their way out on the schoolyard. They hid behind some trashcountainers.

Anna pulled out a box of zigarettes and lit herself one. After taking a lung full of smoke, she offered it to Meg, who took it gratefully. Burrying her hands in her boyfriend jeans, her attention was now fully on the girl in front of her.

''Sooo what did you want to tell me?''

She asked, giving the girl a crooked smile. Meg, after puffing out some smoke, looked shyly away.

''I like you Anna.''

Anna's heartbeat immediatly picked up on speed. She always had a crush on Meg, admiring her from afar, but she never expected the Greek girl to like her back.

''I always wanted to tell you, but I never found the courage to. I think you are great and clever and funny and als-''

But Megara didn't get the chance to end her sentence as rosy lips were pressed against her mouth.

They stood like that for a brief time, their mouths moving against each other.

As they finally broke away out of oxigen, Anna took Megs hands in her own.

''I like you, too.''

Anna said happyly, as if the kiss wasn't prove enough and Meg gave her an enchanting smile of her own.

After school, the girls decided to spend the afternoon together. They went to Anna's house because her mother would most likely work until six o' clock, leaving the girls to have the place for themselves.

''Sorry for the mess.''

Anna apologized, as the duo walked through the frontdoor. Clothes and other things were randomly laying on the floor.

''We rarely have guests.''

''It's fine.''

Meg assured her, squeezing her hand.

_Soooo, what now? I never had a girl visiting._

''Uhm, do you want to eat or drink anything?''

The redhead asked, leaving her bag in the hallway and Meg did the same.

''I would take a glass of water, thanks.''

Meg decided and Anna told her to wait in the livingroom, which she did.

After a while the redhead came back with two glasses of water and set them on the coach table. She found Meg standing in front of the glassdoor, which led to their backyard.

''What are you looking at?''

The redhead appeared behind the other girl, casually embracing her from behind.

''It happened there, didn't it?''

Anna followed Megs gaze. She stiffened, her arms falling to her sides.

''Yes.''

It was barely a whisper, but because the redhead stood right behind her, Meg heard it very clearly. Since Anna reached high school, everyone knew her as the girl who's sister disappeared. Arendelle was a small town, nothing happened without everyone knowing it the next day. Anna understood, why her father left.

So it was no surprise, that Meg knew about this subject as well.

''Do..do you mind if we go outside?''

Megan asked, turning slightly to the readhead to see her reaction.

Anna's eyes concentrated on a point outside, her expression hardened and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Meg who saw the whole display of emotions on Anna's features, took the taller girl's hand.

''Fine.''

Anna said under her breath.

The redhead opened the door and stepped outside, Meg close behind.

_I guess it has to be done eventually_. Anna thought. Her therapist would pat her shoulder for this desicion. It was actually the first time she left the house through this door, since that day. She was too scared, too traumatized. When she was younger, she would stare out of the window for hours, hoping her sister would magically step out of the treeline. It never happened of course. With the years she too grew hopeless and eventually accepted, that she would most likely never see her sister ever again, even though her feeling told her, that Elsa was out there somewhere.

''It's beautiful out here.''

Meg commented, as they walked over the lawn, approaching the forest.

''I guess.''

Anna gave back flatly, but she had to admit, that her companion was right. The leaves already turned orange and were dipped in the sunlight, which let it look like they were on fire.

''I always wondered, why you lied all these years...''

Meg spoke up, after some time, in which they watched the forest. Anna immediatly turned to Meg.

''Lied?''

She asked dumbfounded.

''Yes you know, how your sister disappeared. A blizzard took her? Come on.''

Meg sneered letting go of Anna's hand. The redhead couldn't believe her ears.

_She too? She too doesn't believe me?_ She thought bitterly, and tears began to whell up in her eyes.

''You can tell me what really happened. It will stay just between the two of us.''

So that was what this was all about. Meg tried to get something out of her no one else knew. To brag with it maybe? Anna didn't know, but it made her feel sick.

''I think you should leave.''

Anna hissed between gritted teeth, the tears flowing now freely.

''Come on, don't be like that, I just wan-''

''I SAID FUCK OFF!''

She yelled, fixing the Greek girl with her teal eyes. Meg looked more than bewildered and decided that it was truely time for her to go. So she did and left the redhead alone.

Anna dropped to her knees and begin to sob violently. All the pain from past years broke out.

''WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!'' She screamed at the trees, pulling out grass with her hands.

''Why would you do that.''

She sobbed and stumbled to her feet. After grabbing a stick, which she found nearby, she began to batter the massive trunks.

''GIVE HER BACK TO ME, PLEASE.'' She yelled with every hit, until she was out of breath. At last she threw the stick against the glassdoor, which shaddered immedietly. She didn't care about the damage she'd done.

_I should have never come out here._

She thought, as she bend over, catching her breath.

_It's all my fault._

At first she didn't notice how the sky darkened, and the air around her got colder. The wind picked up, pulling colored leaves along. Anna straightened up again, only to find herself in the middle of a tornado.

_OMG. What is happening._

She tried to run but the wind lifted her off the ground.

''Oh nonononono. This isn't happening. NO.''

She screamed in fear, but the wind was relentless, as it pulled her further in the air, whiek the world under her got smaller and smaller and suddenly everything tuned dark.

* * *

She was falling, for a long time. She heard the crash before she felt it, as her body came in contact with thick ice. Then cold surrounded her, embraced her, as she floated weightlessly around. She slowly came to her senses and opened her eyes. Darkness.

_Am I dead? _

An alarm went off in her head as her lungs screamed for air. She was underwater. With all her strength she tried to swim to the surface. Due to her clothes, which pulled her down and the spreading numbness in her arms and legs, it was really hard for her.

As she finally reached the surface, her head didn't broke through the water plane as expected, it hit something hard.

Panic rose in her as she reached up with her hands feeling up what was in her way.

_ICE!?_

It appeared that the current carried her away from the hole she crashed through. She felt how she got weaker, her limbs felt heavy, just as her eyelids. Her lungs hurt, her heartbeat slowed and she slowly drifted off into darkness.

_Please, not like this..._

Before the darkness swallowed her fully, she felt how two strong hands pulled her out of the cold water.


End file.
